Extreme Action – The Conrok Agenda Volume 1: Full
by ExtremeAction1130
Summary: The Conrok Agenda is a ninepart space opera miniseries that spans the EXA Oganization, Extreme Action takes a new direction as they fend off an invasion from space. Several residents of Port Charles ended up being captured by Conrok troops and taken to th


Extreme Action – The Conrok Agenda Volume 1: Full Contact

Author: ExtremeAction1130

Characters: Deana Yeoman, Leslie Lu Spencer, Alex Randers,

Pairings: LuSam, Lison, Jarly, SKate

Rating: MA

Warnings: There may references to the following sci-fi shows: Battlestar Galictica, Babylon 5, Star Gate SG-1,

Disclaimer: ABC owns GH and its characters, The EXA and its members are my property

Summary:

As the EXA finally got their operation together and all the Port Charles crises were over, a small starship crash-landed outside of town one night, bringing trouble at a new and dangerous level. Meanwhile Ashley Laynes once again approach Jason Morgan for membership into the EXA. Extreme Action takes a new direction as they fend off an invasion. Several residents of Port Charles ended up being captured by Conrok troops and taken to their starship. This series introduces Deana Yeoman, a Conroken scientist who escaped to Earth.

Chapter 1 – Crash and Burn

"We are voyagers on the Earth through space, as passengers on a ship, and many of us have never thought of any part of the vessel but the cabin where we are quartered."S. P. Langley

Alex Randers thought he never get a break. After dealing with a serial killer that was loose in Port Charles and all the Mobsters crap, the EXA could now get a rest for a while. Alex decided to walk around town before going back to the Sanctuary tonight. It was a busy day as he got out of the last meetings with the heads of all the EXA teams. Alex still doesn't't like the idea for Ashley to ask Jason Morgan to join the EXA.

"As long as he not on my team, I could care less," Alex thought as he walked pass General Hospital.

Alex paused for a second to take a glance at the hospital entrance. He spotted Dr. Robin Scorpio in scrubs, checking on a patient. Alex once explored the possibly of a relationship with her, but changed his mind for a number of reasons. One of the reasons just spotted him from the inside, Dr. Patrick Drake.

"Jackass," Alex cursed under his breath as Patrick grinned at him.

Suddenly the cell phone in his trench coat started to ring. Alex started toward Metro Court when he answered it.

"Falcon, here," Alex said, "Walter, how are things at the office?"

Walter Damson, Jr. was sitting in his office, talking to Alex on the phone and typing on the computer. Hank Van Hershey, another lawyer in the EXA, was looking at some files on Walter's deck.

"We trying to get some of the meeting stuff put away, so I can get some sleep," Walter told Alex on the phone, "Hank is going to Gulf Bay to see about the hotel we just brought."

"I thought Jasper Jacks wanted to buy that hotel before us," Alex said as he arrived at the Metro Court.

"Nathan brought it first, but Mr. Jacks told us that he will have his wife lift that ban she got on us if we give him the hotel." Walter said, "I almost told him to go buy a leach for her."

Alex almost cursed when he thought about Carly Jacks. For a whole bunch of stupid reasons, Carly decided to hold a grudge against the entire EXA. Walter has always through of her as a walking pain in the ass. Carly was just coming out of the Metro Court, when Alex walked by. Alex decided to avoid her, so he speed-walked pass the hotel before Carly could spot him. He told Walter that he would call him later, and then turn off his phone. Alex then spotted something when he got to Club Extreme. It was a black limo parked in front of the club with two bodyguards be sided it.

"Oh crap, Scar Face is here," Alex thought as he waved to Max and Milo.

Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, Jr was sitting with Kate Howard, the latest "Sonny-girl" at their usual spot at the club. Port Charlie's favorite mobster has decided to dine out at the EXA's hot spot just to piss them off. Sonny was not the EXA's biggest fan as he always called them "a brunch of disrespectful gum-shoes and ambulance-chasers". Club Extreme's bouncer Albert "Al" Rawson greeted Alex at the door. Alex gave Al his sword and gun when Sonny spotted him.

"You must sleep with that thing, do you," Sonny told him as Alex walked passed his table, "You need a woman."

"And you need a 20 year jail sentence," Alex told Sonny, "But that not going to happen, either."

Meanwhile just barely outside Earth's atmosphere, a small one-person space-craft was going for an emergency landing. It was heading toward North America, especially the north eastern part of the United States. As the craft goes into re-entry, its pilot says a small prayer to herself.

Kirk Remington stood over the grave of Emily Quartermaine for a least an hour. A million thoughts ran through his head on how he should prevent her death from happening. Kirk has been on a guilty trip since then and promised to make the one person he believe had killed her pay; Nicholas Cassadine.

"You're not a Cassie," Zed Lampson told Kirk when he walk in, "It's their curse, not yours."

"We supposed to prevent things like this," Kirk said, "This happen on our watch. I am going to make sure that it won't happen again."

Suddenly a loud boom disturbed the night, and a burning streak went across the night sky. Kirk and Zed looked and saw what appeared to be a comet.

"Another meteor shower," Zed said "I thought the next one was for a hundred years."

"Let's called it in," Kirk said as they head back toward their cars.

The space craft has crash-landed on the outskirts of Port Charles. A female pilot crawled out the cockpit and her helmet off to get some air. She looked around and cried with relief. The pilot went back to a cargo compartment in her star craft and pulled out four large bags. She pulled out a pistol-like weapon out of a hostler when she heard a sound from the road nearby. A car, with its stereo turn up loud drove.

"Earthers," the pilot said to herself as she dragged the bags to the side of the road.

Alex was the bar at Club Extreme, drinking his favor milkshake, when his sister Alexia came over. She was running the club while Jamal was upstairs doing paperwork. Tonight was busy with reservations and regular club patriots. Then Jamal came running downstairs.

"Alexia, I just got off the phone with Zed," he said when he got to the bar; "Something has crashed just outside of town. Hope wants us to check it out."

"Should you leave that to Home Defense Corps?" ask Alex, "Mitch Hayden doesn't't like it when other teams stepped on his toes."

"The HDC is at that hotel in Gulf Bay," Jamal remind him, "Mitch wants to visit every hub town to enforce security."

Sonny looked over to the bar where Jamal and Alex were at. He and Kate were eating streaks and salads for dinner. The real reason why Sonny wanted to go to Club Extreme was he wanted to see if he can buy the club. The EXA has spending through out his territory and

"Sonny, this place is great," Kate told him as she enjoyed her salad, "I never been to a place like this in my life."

"They're up to something over there," Sonny said while looking over at the bar, "Exa has been quiet for weeks and now this."

"Port Charles has been a lot safer since they came along," Kate commented as she cut up her steak, "Trevor is even afraid of them."

"So you're a fan now?" asked Sonny "I told them and now I 'm telling you; we didn't asked for, want, nor need their help."


End file.
